


Nice

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I love Christmas.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“It's a holiday wherein one receives presents, Draco, of course you enjoy Christmas.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

“It's Christmas tomorrow.”

“It is also seven in the morning.”

Rolling over so he could settle further against Severus, Draco let out a breathy laugh, the warm puffs of air hitting Severus' exposed neck. “I know,” he murmured, “But I'm excited. I love Christmas.”

“It's a holiday wherein one receives presents, Draco, of course you enjoy Christmas.”

Severus felt a warm dampness against his neck, presumably due to the boy's pout.

“It's not the _only_ thing I like.”

“No?” Severus questioned, his eyes still lightly shut as he moved a hand to rake through the boy's soft hair.

Draco leaned into the touch, a sigh of pleasure leaving his lips. “I like the togetherness of it.”

“I can't say I agree.”

The young man grinned, his own hand tracing mindless patters against the warmth of Severus' skin.

“You wouldn't.”

“Is that it, then?” Severus asked, “Just the gifts and the togetherness?”

“The food is always good. I like the snow, too. And the way Mother decorates the Manor,” he paused, snuggling further into Severus' welcomed warmth. “I just like the atmosphere in general.”

Severus hummed in response, the sound not necessarily meaning anything other than to prove he was listening.

“You're nicer, too.”

Severus cracked his eyes open, a slight furrow in his brow as he looked down at the boy, “What?”

Draco, too, opened his eyes and looked up at the other man, “You're nicer during the holidays.”

“I am not.”

Draco smirked, “Yes, you are. You're more affectionate, and gentler, and you don't brood as much.”

“I do not _brood_.”

Draco placed a soft kiss against the ragged skin of Severus' neck, “You do, actually, not as often as you used to, though.”

“ _Draco_.”

“Oh, shush. All I'm saying is that you're nice during the holidays. It's not something to get annoyed over.”

Severus stayed quiet for a while, and they settled back into a comfortable position, and then; “Am I not nice to you at other times?”

Letting out a long sigh, Draco sat up and moved his body so he was sitting crossed legged, face to face with the older man. “Are you going to get all self-doubt-y?”

“I do not get all self—”

“Yes, you do,” Draco cut him off. “Sev, I said you get _nicer_ , I didn't say you're an asshole every other day of the year.”

“It's implied.”

“You're nothing but lovely to me– well, most of the time, we do fight. But you get nicer to _other_ people during the holidays.” At Severus' confused look, Draco grinned, “What, can't handle that thought?”

“You're a brat.”

“A term of endearment, coming from you.”

Severus glared, but reached out a hand to grab hold of the boy's shirt and pull him against him. Draco, although he wouldn't admit it, let out a high pitched giggle as he landed against Severus' chest heavily.

“Why do I bother putting up with you?” Severus muttered, one of his hands crawling its way under Draco's bed shirt to rest on the small of his back.

“Obviously because I'm good in bed,” Draco replied, placing a kiss against Severus' jaw.

“Oh, please,” Severus flipped them so he was on top of the boy. “I taught you everything you know.”

Draco's back arched as he laughed again, both arms reaching up to lock behind the older man's neck, “Some things, yes.”

Severus closed the gap between him and Draco, the boy's lips parting almost immediately so he could slip his tongue in. Draco moaned and he pulled away, chuckling when the boy’s head reaching up to follow his mouth.

“Everything,” he repeated.

“There's something else I like about Christmas, too.”

“What?”

Draco smiled, “the sex.”


End file.
